New Blood
Story The Big Five of Kaiba Corp watch the news video of Angela Raines speaking on the incident from the Satellite a few days before, the members very pleased. Leichter: Well, that could’ve been worse. Crump: Worse?! Our stock value dropped 15% after this whole debacle! Nezbitt: It’s not like we actually expected them to make it to the island that soon. Our defenses were down. I mean, who would’ve expected them to create their own bridge?! Johnson: From a legal standpoint, the entire incident has no ill bearing on the company’s future. This drop comes from this, “new” generation of thinkers, who will soon return to trusting our ideals. Young Voice: I highly doubt that. The Big Five stand, as Noah, a young boy with light green hair wearing a white long sleeved jacket with its collar covering his neck, purple seams and white shorts, enters the room. Gansley: N-n-noah? But, you Noah: Too young, I know. However, in light of recent events, the board of directors decided to waive that age restriction, and allow me to rule the company as I see fit. Leichter: Then, we, as your father’s advisors, will do our best to Noah: The reason they allowed for it is in my stellar performances in school. (He slides a diploma down the table.) You’ll see my Masters degree in Business will come quite in handy. Johnson: Masters? Where did this burst of intelligence come from? Noah: I have always been quite the gifted student. And now, to business. Since you old coots won’t take a stand on the important controversy that is passing you by, I shall have to enact on it. Dr. Zigzag, a scientist with brown hair and a wacky personality, is working on a large, dome device that looks like a data management site. Aster and Skurd are off to the side, Aster tapping his foot impatiently. Skurd: Oh, can you cease with that irritating tapping already?! It’s echoing through my skull! Aster: Nice try. But your species doesn’t have skulls. Skurd: (Sighs) Fine. It is still annoying. Zigzag: Ah, soon, soon, my friends! Soon, the moment we’ve all been waiting for, the test run of the Zigzag-Zagging-Through-Deoxyribonucleic-Acid-Mutations-Device is about to commence! Aster: Uh, did you get any of that? Skurd: Uh, something about DNA and mutations. I do not believe this guy has all his neurons attached in all the correct synapses. Noah: Ah, Mr. Phoenix! Thank you for coming on such short notice. Noah walks in, as Aster stands to greet him, shaking his hand. Aster: Of course. Especially since your company payed so generously the last time you requested my services. I can only hope that our relationship can continue as before. Noah: Yes, well, you and your Slimebiote will be the perfect test subject to test the effects of our, Genome-Disruption device, on a user of a shapeshifting device. Aster: Which your company so graciously gifted to me. Skurd: We are the only ones who can harness its savage power. Aster: True enough. Noah: This experiment will place you with another with one who is half human, half alien, to see its effect on them as well. Just note that you may have to fight a little bit. Aster: Ooh. I’ll have to charge you extra for that. Noah: If you must. Now, if you’ll enter the testing room. Aster walks into an insulated and reinforced room, Aster looking around and examining it. Aster: What creature did they build this for? Snarling occurs, as Skurd spins around, seeing a large human Terroranchula hybrid. He has a greenish-silver, shining body with big muscles. His lower legs and arms are covered by olive colored hair and they have four sharp, tan-colored claws on each extremities. He has six short spider legs on his ribs. He has small spikes on his shoulder and thighs. He has a mane and flipped up hair coming out of his neck. He has red eyes and four, small spider legs coming out of the back of his head. He has a big mouth which is almost always opened, revealing his red gums and a line of tan teeth. Skurd: My, my. It looks like this poor homo sapien has been corrupted by the predator DNA from the Nemetrix. Aster: Electric webs, right? Easy to counter. Zigzag: Mr. Noah, is that? Noah: The alpha tester of the Nemetrix, Seeker. His mind is gone, and has become a creature solely of instinct. I’ve tasked Dr. Roman in finding a way of taming the beast, to allow us to study the results and to find more, uses for it. Seeker roars, as Skurd transforms, covering Aster in a suit of wooden armor, with a hollowed snout for a nose. Aster: Thunder Log! Seeker raises his hand, firing an energy blast, as Aster inhales. The energy attack is sucked into the snout, eating the energy. Aster: Ah! Refreshing! Skurd: Yes. But if that thing tries to pound us in, we’re going to splinter rather easy. Seeker roars, as he hammers his arms at Aster. Aster jumps back, and runs up Seeker’s arm, running up it and jumping off him. Seeker hisses, as he turns and scratches at Aster. Noah: I’ve seen enough. Detonate the pulse wave. Zigzag: YOOOOOOOOUUU’VE GOT IT! The Zigzag-Zagging-Through-Deoxyribonucleic-Acid-Mutations-Device will detonate in three, two, one! The Genome-Disruptor glows green, as it releases a pulse wave, which encompasses the rooms. Seeker howls in pain, as Seeker’s body reverts to his human form, him collapsing out cold. Skurd reverts, and pops off Aster’s body, being detached. Aster: Skurd? Aster bends down and picks Skurd up, him trying to use his tendrils to reattach to Aster and the Nemetrix. His tendrils don’t stretch, however, and he lets it drop, him weak. Skurd: I feel, light-headed. Aster: What did that thing do? Noah: The Genome-Disruptor releases a pulse wave that specifically targets all non-human DNA, canceling out their unique powers and abilities. For hybrids such as Seeker there, his powers were canceled out, but due to his powers being transformation based, it reverted him. Zigzag: In theory, it wouldn’t revert hybrids to a human form if they have been that way all their lives. Noah: But, with the observed results with your Slimebiote, any hybrid affected will lose access to all its powers. Aster looks in disbelief, then in a bit in anger. Noah: Now, I will write you a check. Noah goes to take a step, as he wobbles, almost falling over before catching onto a table. Zigzag: Mr. Noah! Are you alright?! Noah: (Holding head) Yeah, fine. I just, suddenly have a headache. Aster glares after him, smirking with understanding. End Scene Leo, Luna and Ishizu live in the top floor of an apartment complex, living in the penthouse. Leo is fiddling with the Tenn-Speed pieces, having torn it apart. Ishizu is chopping veggies in the kitchen, as Luna watches TV. Angela Raines is reporting. Angela Raines: (On TV) There have been recent reports of a dangerous East Domino criminal roaming around West Domino communities. These spottings have occurred in multiple districts, and it is advised that all residents of the richer communities lock their doors. Luna: Is it really a criminal? All those minds of the hybrids, they were all in pain. Ishizu: This culture has an intolerable attitude towards anyone from East Domino. You are old enough now to form your own opinion about the matter. Luna: I, still don’t know. Some minds were filled with hatred, others with fear. I don’t, I don’t think I can form an opinion based on such a few people. Ishizu: (Smiling) You will be fine, then. Many have one experience with a hybrid, and their opinion is permanent. Ishizu stops chopping veggies, as she seems lost in thought. The engine of the Tenn-Speed sputters, as Leo is sprayed by exhaust fume. He coughs frantically, Luna looking over in disbelief. Luna: You do realize that Yami won’t be happy with you for tearing his bike apart. Leo: It’ll be fine! I can make it as good as new in a matter of moments. Ishizu: In that case, you may want to hurry. Luna: Huh? (Luna closes her eyes, focusing. She opens her eyes with a start.) He’s here! Leo: What? Where! The lid of an air vent shoots off, as an Anti-Gravity Projector comes through. Humungoopsaur flows out of the air duct, reforming in the living room. Leo: Yami! Humungoopsaur: Sorry about being late. It took me longer to find your address than I thought it’d be. Living here, you guys must be loaded! Ishizu: Their parents are rich and powerful, and they travel for their work all the time. Humungoopsaur: (Turns to Ishizu) So what? You the curator and the nanny? Ishizu: Yes. Raising these children is one of the most rewarding experiences I could have. Leo: So Mr. Yami, what are you doing here? Humungoopsaur: Honestly, I need a place to lay low. Luna: What about East Domino? Some of those hybrids you were with before could really use your help. Humungoopsaur reverts. Yami: It’s, complicated. Luna: No it isn’t. You don’t like the new leader of the Arcadia House, believing, (She stops to focus) that humans and hybrids can live in peace. Yami: Oh, right. Telepath. Ishizu: (Chuckles) You won’t be able to hide anything from her. Now, Leo, wash up. Dinner’s almost ready. Leo: Yes, Ms. Ishizu! Yami: That the Tenn-Speed? Leo: (Nervously) Uh, yeah. I was going to fix it, but I got this cool idea to Yami: You know what? Don’t tell me. Finish the project, then show it to me. Leo: Really?! Yami: Yeah. Keep the bike. Leo: Thank you, thank you, thank you! The group finishes dinner, as they take their dishes over to the sink. Leo and Luna get to washing the dishes, Yami impressed. Yami: You trained them well. Ishizu: They need to have a sense of expectations of the world in order to function in it. They won’t be children forever. Yami smiles, though Ishizu looks distant. Ishizu: Since you’re going to be staying here, I’ll need an excuse so you can be let in if you leave. I’ll go inform the staff that you are our cleaning boy. Yami: Cleaning boy?! Ishizu: Yes. You can start by assisting Leo cleaning the mess he made with his repairs earlier. Ishizu walks off, leaving the room. Yami: No woman has ever told me off like that. (Smiles) Kinda hot. Ishizu goes down to the ground floor, walking through the parking garage. She stops, not turning. Ishizu: You can come out now. I know you are there. Crow comes out from behind a car, chuckling. Crow: Not bad, finding me. You’re not the average person, are you? Ishizu: I do not know what you want. But if you do not leave, I will force you out. Crow: I’m here for Yami. I know he’s here, and it seems like you know where he is. Don’t make me threaten you. That’s not my style. Ishizu: Your style is to fight at a disadvantage. Crow: I’m not the one with the disadvantage. Ishizu closes her eyes, as skin glows. She transforms into an Anodite, her skin dark purple and made of mana. Her dress shifts to a sleeveless two piece cream colored outfit, her top exposing her navel, and her skirt going down to her legs. Her hair flows up in the air, as her Eye of Wjdat necklace is turned into an eye on her neck. Crow: Yowza! I know someone who’d be attracted by that. Ishizu: Last warning. You cannot beat me. Leave. Crow: I ain’t going nowhere. Crow charges in, flipping into the air, coming down with a dive kick. Ishizu raises her right arm, forming a mana shield, blocking the kick. Crow flips off, as Ishizu kicks at Crow, him parrying with his leg. Ishizu holds her hand up, releasing a flash of light from her hand, blinding Crow. Crow stumbles backwards, bumping into a car. Crow shakes his head to restore his vision, when Ishizu grabs him by the collar, judo flipping him into the ground. Crow kicks at her head, her dodging in a blur. Crow takes the time to worm his way back to his feet, as he takes a stance, ready to engage again. Crow: How did a hybrid like you manage to hide for so long? Ishizu: Unlike you, I have the ability to hide my status. I do apologize for your predicament. So I will give you one last chance. Crow: I don’t back down from a fight. Ishizu: Then this will be the end for you. Ishizu raises her hand, when a large red and yellow portal opens. Portadrillo, a shorter, rounder Armodrillo with a red shell on his back and antenna coming from his head walks out. His hands are stubs, though they have blue, yellow and red circular patterns on them. His jackhammers stick out from behind, and his torso is smaller. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. Portadrillo: (In Squeaky voice) Okay, that’s enough of that. Crow: Yami! Perfect timing! You can help me beat this woman! Ishizu flashes with light, and reverts to her human form. Portadrillo: Ishizu?! You’re an Anodite? Crow: Wait, you know her? Ishizu: It appears this fight has been unwarranted, as we are on the same side. I apologize for my behavior. Crow: Well, apology forgiven! Portadrillo: Now that we have this settled, let’s head back up. Portadrillo holds his arm up, as his jackhammer pumps. The circular pattern on his hand flashes, as a portal opens up in front of him. The three walk through the portal, joining Luna and Leo in the living room. Leo: You’re back! Luna: Who’s that? Portadrillo: That’s Crow. A friend. Portadrillo reverts. Yami: I was wondering why you weren’t at the Arcadia House. Crow: I left those fools as soon as you came back. I just waited till after the Satellite to inform them. Yami: You might’ve been better with them. Crow: No one against you is better off. Leo: Guys! You have to see this! Leo turns their attention to the TV, showing a live incident in front of Kaiba Corp, where Rafael and Kalin are rampaging. Trudge leads a group against them, but they are overpowered and driven back. Angela Raines: (On TV) I am here live at Kaiba Corp where two hybrids are attacking in broad daylight! Their objectives aren’t known, but, wait! I’m getting a report that something is being brought out of Kaiba Corp! Noah leads some soldiers to bring the Genome-Disruptor outside, Noah priming it. Kalin turns, and he charges at them. Noah activates the Disruptor, as it releases a concentrated pulse wave, hitting Kalin and Rafael. Kalin is forced to revert from his Loboan werewolf form to human form, as Rafael is forced to retract his towers into his back. Rafael tries to shoot lightning, but it doesn’t work. Rafael: (On TV) Powerless. Retreat! Kalin: (On TV) Never! Kalin tries to transform, but is unable to. Rafael grabs him from behind as he takes off running, the soldiers going after them. Reporters swarm Noah, who looks confident and basking in the limelight. Angela: (On TV) Who are you and what did you just do? Noah: (On TV) Such a novelty question. My name, is Noah Kaiba, son of Gozaburo Kaiba and current President of Kaiba Corp. My invention, the Genome-Disruptor, has just negated the alien DNA inside those two half breeds. It canceled out their powers and abilities. Reporter: (On TV) Does this mean that Kaiba Corp is going to take an active role in eradicating the half breeds? Noah: (On TV) Let’s just say that we are going to keep up with the times, and take a more active role in this dispute that rules our city. For now, the Genome-Disruptor is to serve as a warning for the half breed. “Don’t cross us. We can exterminate you easily.” Noah heads back inside, as soldiers move the Genome-Disruptor. The reporters all shout out questions, while Yami and Crow watch with anticipation. Yami: This issue is going to escalate quickly. Crow: It’s escalated three fold since you returned to town. Glad you’re back. This town was starting to get boring. Characters * Yami * Leo * Luna * Ishizu Ishtar * Crow * Angela Raines (on TV) Villains * Big Five ** Gansley ** Crump ** Johnson ** Nezbitt ** Leichter * Noah Kaiba * Dr. Zigzag * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Seeker (in mutated form) * Rafael (on TV) * Kalin (on TV) Aliens Used By Skurd * Thunder Log (first appearance) By Yami * Humungoopsaur * Portadrillo (first appearance) Trivia * Noah makes his debut. * Noah invents the Genome-Disruptor in order to cancel out alien powers. * Seeker is revealed to have become a Terroranchula hybrid, like Phil from the canon series. * Yami hides out at Leo and Luna's penthouse. * Ishizu is revealed to be an Anodite. ** This will be an important plot theme later. * Ishizu's attire in her Anodite form is based on her attire in the Battle City arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc